<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath by imaginationisrainbowcoloured</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317981">Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationisrainbowcoloured/pseuds/imaginationisrainbowcoloured'>imaginationisrainbowcoloured</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Consequences, Dead People, Faked Suicide, Gen, I was just thinking about what would happen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Law Enforcement, Murder-Suicide, Police, Post-Canon, Trials, Veronica goes to prison, after the end of the film/musical, i can't remember if something was implied, this is kinda experimental</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationisrainbowcoloured/pseuds/imaginationisrainbowcoloured</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The police were called. How could they not be? With the number of students that were dead or had tried to die, it was insane that they hadn’t intervened sooner. They found JD’s body when they searched the school and Veronica thought that she would never forget the look on his father’s face when he was called over to identify the body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather Chandler &amp; Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara &amp; Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean &amp; Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Martha Dunnstock &amp; Veronica Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The police were called. How could they not be? With the number of students that were dead or had tried to die, it was insane that they hadn’t intervened sooner. They found JD’s body when they searched the school and Veronica thought that she would never forget the look on his father’s face when he was called over to identify the body.</p>
<p>The parents of those who were already dead were there as well, standing in the crowd behind the yellow police tape and watching as they went in and out of the school. Veronica didn’t look at them, couldn’t stand to see if they were crying or not, she still had Heather’s red scrunchie in her hair, it had kind of become automatic to put it on each morning. Nobody had told her not to.</p>
<p>There were questions, of course, and Veronica was now the only living person who had seen many of these people alive last. She had watched them die. It went to court once the truth was pulled out of her, in her living room with her parents looking on. Her excuse, she hadn’t thought it was real, didn’t seem to sway the inspector.</p>
<p>“you should have come to us a long time ago."</p>
<p>Her parents said nothing as she was carefully walked to the waiting police car. They didn’t come with her, she pretended that she didn’t care and settled her head back, so she didn’t have to look at the people sitting up front.</p>
<p>The trial was long- her parents did come to that- it was almost three trials, the death of three people, almost four but she stood by the fact that JD had shot himself and she had only shot off his finger, and they eventually let that go.</p>
<p>Her defence attorney, whose name she forgot almost immediately as he told her, argued valiantly that they couldn’t charge her for all the crimes. Argued that JD had been the instigator and that Veronica should only be charged with accessory to murder, not actual murder. JD’s dad cried at that. She hadn’t thought him capable of bawling like he did, but then again, he had lost his wife and his son now as he said when called up to give a statement on JD’s character. Veronica personally thought that he had lost his son a long time ago, she remembered how he had told her he had to pay rent, cook for himself and she told the jury that.</p>
<p>Her attorney told her that they were planning to open up a case into JD’s father about his negligence of a minor. She couldn’t find it in herself to care.</p>
<p>Heather M and Martha both were called up as witnesses along with most of their class. She couldn’t bring herself to look any of them in the eye. She didn’t want to know what they were thinking. She wanted it to be over so she could get used to her new home in whichever prison they sent her to and mourn the fact that she would never go to college, never have any friends again.</p>
<p>Popularity hadn’t really been worth it in the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>like i said in the tags, this is just an experimental piece, just playing around with the fact that veronica was left alive and the others weren't. kinda exploring the way that everyone finds out the suicides were staged etc.<br/>idk, tell me what you think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>